


Hunger

by littlebaka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A little bit of angst, And broken hearts, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Making Love, but damn does he know to do you xP, okay not really he is still shy, shy bean turning into sex machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23987431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebaka/pseuds/littlebaka
Summary: Today’s match he had won. But two weeks ago he had lost what’s the most important to him: you. But does Asahi’s feet carry him to your place. Will you two make up?
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 103





	Hunger

The moon was already showing its silver glow by the time Asahi was on his way back home. Together with his friends and coach and sensei he had celebrated an important victory, though Asahi wasn’t able to feel the tiniest joy over their success. Ukai-san had urged them to eat plenty, and oh, what a feast it had been! And yet he hadn’t eaten much, despite the huge loss of energy and lushness of delicious dishes that had been served and tempted to be savored.

Much to Asahi’s displeasure, Daichi didn’t miss the lack of enthusiasm of his problem child. Even Ukai had noticed the ace’s limited appetite. Asahi knew they were only concerned about his well-being, but he refused to give a straight answer to what was bothering him.

Although Noya more than often enough had proven to be a little chaotic, he quickly caught up the reason behind the ace’s unhappiness. Asahi chuckled at the memory of his friend’s wide grin as he gave his shoulder a rather painful blow and joked about him becoming an old man and getting tired far too quickly. But thanks to this excuse he was able leave the brisk circle earlier.

While waiting for the traffic light to turn blue (Note: Japanese traffic lights are blue, not green) Asahi took out his cell phone and sent his friend a _“Thank you for saving me, man.”_ message. The answer came prompt.

_No big deal. But don’t you want to call her? Talk to her! It pisses me off to see you so down every day! Be a man! -_

Asahi could imagine Noya sticking out his tongue at him and sighed. Be a man, huh… Easier said than done, especially after such a heavy argument two weeks ago. Both of you hadn’t talked ever since that incident and Asahi had been too scared and discouraged to reach out to you. Chances were high that you considered your relationship as finished and hearing this from your own mouth would have been the death blow.

But otherwise he’d never find closure, right? Asahi was too freaked out to call you, but a text… Maybe writing a text would be okay. He pressed a few times on his phone until a blank page appeared. He swallowed. Just… what… should he write now…? Ah, damn, why must this be so damn difficult?! And so damn painful…

“Hey! Out of the way!” a man shouted from behind, followed by the aggressive ringing of a bicycle bell. Asahi jumped to the side, barely managing to avoid getting run over. He let out a deep sigh and touched his chest. It seems like he had used all of today’s luck in this match several hours ago. This theory hardened as the traffic light changed back to red right after Asahi set a foot on the street. Great…

Now Noya’s white lie wasn’t a lie at all anymore. Asahi WAS tired. He looked back at the display of his cell phone. He still hadn’t written a single letter. What if you wouldn’t answer? Or you would answer and made it clear you and him no longer existed? Karasuno’s ace pressed his lips together, finger slightly trembled as he tried to start typing. Dammit… His fingers… They just didn’t move. Move… Move…! MOVE GODDAMMIT! But was it hopeless. He couldn’t… He couldn’t muster the courage to contact you. It was over and he had to accept this as the sad and final truth.

His body tensed and his grip around the cell phone grew firmer, almost breaking the device. Hitting the mobile against his forehead he hissed through clenched teeth, “Damn, Asahi! Be a damn man for once!” However, the fear of rejection dominated all other feelings, and so the message meant for you was never written.

Without any aim he walked through the streets, thoughts of you never leaving his mind. He watched picture after picture on his phone, memories of a time he wished to have back so badly now. God… It really DID hurt a lot. Worse. It made him feel sick.

After wandering around for a while he came to a halt - in front of your home. Asahi scoffed. How could his feet just betray him like this and bring him here? Hazel eyes searched for the doorbell. He only had to press it. One movement would have been enough..! Why did his body felt so heavy all of a sudden? Why was he… such a loser?!!!

“Asahi?”

The addressed one looked up. You called out to him through the open window of your room. He greeted you with a wave of his hand, a weak smile appearing on his face.

“Konban wa. Uhm.. I am sorry I-”

He was about to say he wanted to leave again, but didn’t you give him the opportunity to do so since you told him to wait for you.

Closing the windows again you rushed downstairs to the front door. You almost laughed on your way down. Just moments before you wanted to call your boyfriend, or ex-boyfriend, you didn’t know, and ask him to come over, when you’d heard footsteps outside.

You took one last quick glance in the small, oval mirror on the wall, fixed your hair (or you thought had to be fixed), straightened your skirt and walked to the door. As cool and composed as possible you opened it. He didn’t need to know you were nervous. Judging by the rapid beating of your heart you were not only nervous but about to pass out. One last deep breath before you opened and a quite down looking Asahi came into view.

“Hey.”

You gave him a faint smile, raised your hand in greeting.

“Hey,” Asahi answered, anxiously rubbing the nape of his neck.

Oh my, this was more awkward than you thought it would be. Mission: Acting poised and all cool just had failed miserably. There must have been a way to ease this tension! But how…

“So… Uhm… How are you?”

Oh yes, THAT would do for sure… NOT. Mentally you punched your own face for asking this stupid question. How was that going to save this embarrassing situation?! Your fast train of thoughts stopped the moment Karasuno’s ace gifted you with a small but warming smile.

“Better, now that I saw you. I missed you a lot, you know.”

Ugh, this little sweet-talker! Whether he was aware or not, most of the times he knew what to say to make your face grow hot. The hint of sadness in his voice didn’t stay undetected though. And that was when at least some of the tension left your body. You had missed him too… A lot… Without further thinking you invited him to stay in your home tonight.

“I could make us some tea if you want to.”

“And your parents?”

Holding your hand in front of your mouth you giggled at Asahi’s panicked reaction. It was not that he was scared of your parents, you knew that, but he had some healthy respect for them. You explained they were on a business trip for a few days and you had the house all for yourself. It was his turn to blush now. Averting his gaze he twitched at his black tracksuit top and started to mumble something. Seeing him so flustered made you chuckle again. He really could be so damn cute! One would never imagine him to be so… soft and sweet; he simply was the complete opposite of what he looked like. Never judge the book by its cover, right?

You were well aware of why he was so bashful all of a sudden, also about what could - and for sure would - happen if you let him in.

Asahi’s eyes stayed glued on the ground when he moved his head to your direction again. He lifted his head just a bit, looking like a lost puppy now. Seriously, how adorable could this man be, you thought.

“Are you sure?” he asked, scratching the back of his head.

Sighing, you rolled your eyes and laughed.

“Hurry before I change my mind, big man.”

“W-What, wait! No!” He edged the small gate open and like a bat out of hell he slipped through it. The prospect of not being with you tonight for sure helped him to get into gears. At least you had thought so…

Buuuuut…

The awkward silence continued in your room. You had the impression it was even worse. Stiff he was sitting on your bed, expression on his face showing pure uneasiness. Why was he so tense? It wasn’t the first time he had been here in your room. Maybe you had read the signs wrong before and he actually didn’t want to be here with you?

“Uhm, I will make us some tea. Is oolong okay?”

“S-Sure. Thank you.”

As soon as you had left the room Asahi took out his mobile phone again. He made a quick call to his mother, explaining he was staying overnight with Noya. A bitter and sweet lie it was, and Asahi felt a pang of guilt clasping around his heart for a second, but he had no choice. Tonight he didn’t want to go home. Tonight he wanted to be with you. And stay with you. After the call was made he wrote his friend.

__- Please cover up for me in case mum calls? - __

__- Why, where are you? - __

__- Can’t say. Please, I need your help! - __

__- You filthy little piggy. You are with ________, aren’t ya? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) - __

__- THAT’S NOT IMPORTANT NOW! - __

__- ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) - __

__- Noya, please! - __

__- ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) As thanks you have tell me every dirty detail tomorrow. Btw, Tanaka is reading this too and let me tell you he is on tenterhooks. - __

Asahi’s face turned ashen. Anyone but TANAKA!

_\- And the next round of ramen is on you. -_

“I hate you all so much!” Asahi ground his teeth. He didn’t realize you had returned to your room already.

“What’s wrong?”

“N-Nothing!”

His squeal and deep red face told a different story. Seeing the cell phone in his hands you asked with raised eyebrows if he told his friends he was here to which he yelped a “NO I DIDN’T I REALLY DIDN’T!”. How high could the tone of his voice get, you wondered. If his voice got any higher he’d be able to communicate with bats. You grinned. It would have been a lie if you said this coy side of him wasn’t part of the reason why you loved him so dearly. In fact it was one of the many facets of his character that made him so attractive - beside his great body of course. And God, did he have a great one… The tight white T-shirt he was wearing didn’t hide his muscular body.

Your mind drifted off to a naughtier place and you cleared your throat in order to kick them away. After he had put his mobile back in his bag you handed him a bottle of oolong tea.

“Sorry, I forgot to buy fresh leaves. I hope you don’t mind.”

“Not at all. Thank you.”

You leaned against your desk and gripped the chair next to you. Asahi’s tracksuit top was draped over the back of it and you felt that delicious racing of your pulse when you touched it. You took a sip of your own drink. Closing your bottle you wanted to know how today’s match went.

“We won.”

Asahi’s answer was accompanied by a thin and wry smile that made you worry.

“Shouldn’t you be more happy about it?”

He looked away from you and put the plastic bottle aside. It seemed like he was pondering about what to say next, so you gave him some time to find the words he was searching for. Eventually he let his eyes travel your direction again. Something in his eyes had changed. There was still this sadness in them, but also determination. Asahi held out his hand to you. You placed your bottle on your desk and as soon as you took his hand he pulled you towards him. You were straddling him now, his hands caressing your back while you lovingly scratched the nape of his neck while your free hand was running up and down his spin. It made him shiver, but so did his touches to you. It had been a bit more than two weeks since you were together like this, but damn, did it feel like a lifetime. Not only for you but for him as well.

For a while you both just quietly relished this peaceful moment together. No words were needed; the awkward silence from before had turned into a pleasant one. But soon guilt nested in your heart, remembering the reason of your stupid argument.

“I am sorry, Asahi,” you whispered.

He stopped playing with your hair and looked at you in surprise.

“What are you sorry for?”

“For being a stupid cow. I was so angry. And scared. I thought you didn’t love me anymore.” He bit his lip, silently listening to you. “You had no time for me anymore, always busy with your training. Instead of supporting you I… I…” Blinking away the tears forming in your eyes you nuzzled his neck and hugged him tight. “I am really sorry! I acted like bitch.”

“It’s not always bad if you act like one.”

Asahi regretted these words immediately. What the heck has gotten into him?! In his head he could see Noya and Tanaka broadly grinning and giving him a thumbs up. These two were a bad influence for sure… But you started to giggle and that was so much better than hearing you cry, so it was alright. Your noses touched now and you playfully scolded him.

“You can be a real jerk sometimes.”

“What, really? I am sorry if I ever-”

Rolling your eyes once more (why did he have to take everything so seriously?!) you let out a short chuckle before you drew him closer for a kiss. Short and sweet it was, not chaste per say but was it enough to ignite a small fire in you.

“Can you forgive me?”

Hearing you asking him for forgiveness baffled Asahi. He was the one who had to ask for forgiveness! He had neglected you after all, you were right about it. And the fact you didn’t feel loved anymore…

“If you forgive me for being a jerk,” he laughed. Both your light laughters died down. Atmosphere shifted and you both felt a wonderful heat taking possession. He brushed your hair aside, put his hands on your hips and buried his head in the crook of your neck. You undid his bun, letting his hair fall free. Placing a tender kiss on his head your hands tangled in his hair.

“I missed you, _________.” You felt his soft, warm lips on your neck and let out a sharp gasp. Your reaction sent pleasant jolts of excitement through Asahi’s veins. Tossing all innocence aside he got bolder. He started to suck and gently bite your tender skin, licking where he had caused light bruises afterwards just to suck on your skin some more. He wanted you to know he still loved you, still wanted you. Of course he did… Your breath got more heavy and rich and god, did it turn him on! Asahi couldn’t hold back a hushed moan himself as you started to rock your hips against his crotch.

“Asahi… You are…,” you said shyly as you felt him getting hard.

“I didn’t see you for two weeks,” he growled. “You can’t blame a man for getting all hot and bothered when he sees the one he loves so much after a long time.”

That was… so typical Asahi: trying to talk dirty somehow, but always with such sweet words woven in between the lines. That was an ability only he had acquired for sure - and that made him even more precious.

“Do you think I can make you more hot and bothered?”

Before he could come up with a witty reply you pressed your lips against his. His response came prompt. He gripped your chin, letting the tip of his tongue slide around your mouth. Lips opened by themselves, allowing his tongue to slip into your mouth. Tongues met, soon losing all shyness. His goatee tickled your skin, and oh, had you missed that feeling! Kiss deepened and turned more urgent, more passionate, making you lightheaded. You kissed him back just as hungrily, coaxing an erotic groan out of his throat.

“I want you, _________.”

His voice so deep and raspy you couldn’t help but whimper. This whimper grew desperate as his mouth found your ear and you felt his teeth pulling on it. Tongues entwined again, danced a fiery dance of unbridled passion as a large and slightly rough hand sneaked under your shirt and unclasped your bra. You felt his hands now cupping your breasts. It wasn’t enough for Asahi though, the damn bra was still in the way. And so he slipped his hands underneath the fabrics, tips of his fingers brushing your nipples in the process. So well your body reacted to his touches, your nipples stiffening the very moment they felt his touch.

You moaned into his mouth, the way he toyed with your buds - pinching, stroking and tugging - sent jolts of raw pleasure to every corner of your body. The delicious friction you caused by rubbing yourself against his hard dick made you lose the last ounce of self-control. Your stifled moans fed his primal needs and confidence likewise.

“Hmmm? Yes? What is it? Tell me.”

Jolly you giggled .

“You want me to say it? Dirty boy.”

He swiftly let one hand disappear under your skirt and slipped it inside your panties, pressing his finger tip just against that right spot to make you cry out in lust.

“Who are you calling a boy?” Asahi breathed against your neck, adding more pressure. Two fingers started to probe your folds. Asahi let out a deep, lustful sigh. So… hot and wet…

“Asahi… ”

He didn’t let you wait, despite his urge to tease you a little bit more. Two weeks really did feel like a lifetime and he did not have the patience for a long-winded foreplay. You bit your finger and threw your head back the moment long, thick fingers slid into your wet heat. Hips automatically moved up and down in rhythm with his digits, your fingers grasped his long brown hair, and Asahi thought he never had witnessed anything more beautiful than you.

“You are so pretty, _________.”

Eyes met his dreamy ones and you realized what you were doing. A wave of shame washed over you and you hid your burning face. The sudden loss of his touch was frustrating, but you couldn’t force yourself to display your red face and swollen lips to your boyfriend.

“No,” your lover breathed, taking your wrists. “Let me see your pretty face.”

“I… I don’t want you to see me like this… It’s… It’s…”

“It’s the most beautiful thing on earth. You are beautiful… __________…”

It was as if his words sucked all strength from you or a spell just got casted. You showed your blushed face, eyes glittering dark with need.

“So cute…,” Asahi smiled. This smile vanished as fast as it had appeared. “I want you now… I can’t… wait… ________….”

Not waiting for your answer he once more stole a deep and feverish kiss from you. Hands now began to explore each other’s bodies. Between heated kisses you pulled his shirt up and over his head, letting your hands travel all across his muscular chest, his toned abs. His skin was soft against your fingertips and you couldn’t hold back a quiet whimper as you felt his muscles contracting with every touch of yours.

He soon tugged on your shirt. Moments later your top fell on the ground beside Asahi’s shirt. He stripped you off of your bra, tossing it in some corner your room. Forthwith he leaned down, took your nipple into his mouth while his free hand gave your abandoned breast the much needed attention. Hair on his chin slightly scratched your skin, tickling, his tongue licking around your soft flesh, flickering across your stiff nipple… So good… It felt so good… and made you float on a sea of clouds and mewl in wanton frenzy.

Your disappointed groan could be heard as he pulled back. He pecked your cheek, the shell of your ear before he whispered, “I am going to make love to you now.” Your breath hitched at his words; blood was pumping hotly through your body, prickling heat pooled between your legs. With ease he lifted and you with him, making you realize once more how strong this man really was. He laid you down the sheets, gentle, so as to not hurt you in any way.

You felt his fingers on the edge of your skirt and rose your hips so he could pull it down. You helped him undressing yourself and scooted to the head of your bed. Running your hands through your hair you threw a shy smile at him. He returned your smile, loosening his belt and pulled down the zipper of his slacks. This sound once more made you realize that it really was about to happen: you’d make love any moment. You did have sex before, but for some reason this felt like the very first time and you were just as nervous.

You watched him taking off his trousers, followed by his tight pants. You licked your lips at the sight of his beautiful dick. Yes, it may sound off to call a man’s cock beautiful, but you couldn’t think of any other word to describe him. He was… perfect… Perfect for you: perfectly shaped with the perfect length and girth to give you pleasure you couldn’t even imagine in your wildest dreams.

Asahi noticed you staring at him and it did make him feel a bit bashful, but right now he had to ignore this feeling. He wanted to love you now and make you feel good after all. Smiling, he joined you in bed. You opened your legs a bit, just enough for him to crawl in between. His hand touched your knees, travelled up your thighs. You gasped as your lover pressed your legs a bit wider apart and quietly moaned when he began to pepper your inner thighs with affectionate kisses. Again… The soft scratching of his facial hair, the way his long hair tickled your skin… You loved it so much… This feeling… You loved HIM so much… So much… It bordered on pain. How could love feel so good and yet so painful..?

“Asahi… Please…”

“Mmmmhhh…,” he hummed against your skin and you winced.

“Don’t… tease..!”

He bit the soft flesh of your inner thigh and kissed his way up your body, tasting the saltiness of the skin he loved so much. Everything about you drove him wild and often he had wondered and still was wondering what you saw in him. But you were his and this he was forever grateful for.

His lips touched yours for a second, he then asked, “Do you have some… You know…” You nodded to the bedside table. “The first drawer.” He opened it and moments later he held the sheath in his hand. He closed the drawer again, showered you with sweet and loving kisses while ripping the foil open. Tips of your tongues played together, but did he dive his tongue deep inside your mouth as he rolled the condom down his shaft.

Fingers found your clit again, toyed with it in the most wonderful ways. Asahi just knew how to touch you the right way, knew what made you cry and beg for more. Your juices were very soon flowing for him again: hot, sticky and with the sweetest scent.

You opened your mouth, wanting to beg him to make you his again, but no words could find their way outside your mouth; you were too lost in your own world already, too lost in these sensations he was bringing you. But Asahi didn’t needed any words, your pretty e/c eyes looking at him so pleadingly and the slick wetness covering his fingers told him you were more than ready for him.

Asahi cupped your face and kissed you again. You both shuddered in blissful pleasure as he pressed himself into you, slowly, carefully and with so much love it made your heart burst in thousands of tiny pieces.

“Asahi… As-” you whimpered against his open mouth. “S-So good… You feel… so g-good…”

He groaned, feeling your incredible tightness squeezing him made him dizzy with need. You fit so perfectly together. Yes, everything with you was perfect. YOU were perfect.

You wrapped your legs and arms around his body, urging him closer. His hands were all over your silky skin as he started pounding into your core. Your voice… Your beautiful, beautiful voice… The way you cried and moaned his name so softly burned into his mind, let an incredible thrill rush through his body. Never did he wanted to forget this sweet sounds and the moment he filled you with his love. And never did he ever wanted to forget the sweetest of expressions that painted your face when you felt him so deep inside you.

God… You felt too good around him… So damn good…

His pace grew faster, his thrusts now rougher and losing all gentleness. Animalistic instinct took over. He pushed your knees up your chest and let your legs rest on his shoulders. The new gained friction caused you both to moan aloud, sensations sheer to overwhelming. With long, fast and rhythmic thrusts he dived into you. Over and over again. Harder. Deeper. Faster. Bodies were aflame, left burning marks wherever skin met skin. Lewd sound of your love making left you breathless, made you want more. And more… You needed more… of him…

“Oh God, please! Asahi! I am…I… AH..!!”

He had lifted your hips a bit, pounded into you with almost brutal force now. He had found that special, precious spot of yours. Knuckles turned white, as you gripped the sheets too hard after he hitted that spot over and over again. You started to quiver and Asahi could feel your pussy tightening around him.

“Ah yes, cum for me baby! Do it..!”

You pressed your eyes closed, watched stars explode and hoarsely yelped his name. Asahi groaned, his own burning body started to shake as his own orgasm shot through him. He collapsed on top of you, breath heavy and uneven.

You held him close, placing several tender kisses on the top of his head. Now and then you shuddered as you felt him still pulsating inside of you. Asahi really didn’t want to move, but he had to get rid of the condom. A sudden wave of emptiness filled you as he pulled back and for some weird reason you felt… naked. Really naked. How odd… Why you felt so unbelievably vulnerable all of a sudden? Maybe it was the fear of Asahi leaving now. Leaving you for good. But… He wasn’t that kind of man. Yes, you had an argument. But it had been weeks ago and you became reconciled again. Right…?

Your fears proved to be unfounded. Asahi crawled back to you into bed and snuggled up to you. For a while you laid there in silence, caressed each other, simply enjoyed each other’s company and warmth.

This perfect moment, however, got interrupted…

Grrrrrrrrrrr

Both your eyes grew wide. A rich red painted Asahi’s cheeks.

“Was that your stomach? Seriously?”

You laughed and Asahi sighed.

“I am sorryyyyyy!”

“Are you hungry?”

“Maybe.”

“Didn’t you eat?”

“Well, we did celebrate, but I wasn’t really hungry… Because…”

You hushed him, saying you understood. And you really did understand him for you didnt had much of an appetite the past days either.

“How about some Tonkotsu Ramen?”

He looked up, looked at you with the eyes of a happy, innocent child.

“Really? I would love to eat your…” He paused and blushed even harder. “… eat your food…”

“I feel like your wife now,” you giggled, expressing what Asahi just had thought.

You kissed his forehead.

“Okay, wait a second. I will make you some.”

After you got dressed and left your room Asahi couldn’t help but smile.

“My wife, huh…”

He felt his face growing hot again. That thought was a rather pleasant one. Someday…

His stomach growled again. The match today, the emotional stress and… this now… Yes, he was damn hungry now.

But one thing was for sure: his hunger for you would never end.

**Author's Note:**

> I recently got into Haikyuu!! and I LOVE THIS PRECIOUS BEAN SO MUCH!!! It was so fun writing this. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing. Thank you for reading!


End file.
